


Oblivious

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, mention of megstiel, mention of sastiel, not subtext, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: When destiel isn't subtext, this is what you see





	Oblivious

"Father, do you think that perhaps I've been unable to see something that to others is blatantly obvious? The things they sometimes suggest they think me and Dean have a specific kind of relationship, do we? I should consult this with Dean himself, he'll know what to do..."

Dean: Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?  
Uriel: Castiel? Oh he's, he's not here. You see he has this weakness, he likes you.

Sam: So what, you like him better, or something?  
Castiel: Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't going to mention it.

Balthazar: Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you.

Meg: Ask him, he was your boyfriend first!

Meg: Imagine my surprise when I track him down and he's snuggled up with you.

Crowley: See, the stench of that impala's all over your overcoat, angel.

Sam: I don't understand.  
Dean: Me neither.  
Sam: I mean, shouldn't it be... Deastiel ?  
Dean: Really ? That's your issue with this ?  
Sam: (smirks) No, of course it's not my issue. You know... How about Sastiel ? Samstiel ?

Leviathan: From your trench-coated friend, obviously.

Hannah: You gave us an order and we gave you our trust. Don't lose it over one man.  
Castiel: No, I can't

Metatron: He's in love with humanity.

Metatron: You draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately it was all about saving one human, right? To save Dean Winchester.

Metatron: *uses Cas as leverage to draw out Dean*

Bobby: I think maybe it's time you made a call.  
Dean: Why does it always have to be me who makes the call, huh?  
Castiel: *appears as soon as Dean mentions his name*

Naomi: *has Cas kill Dean a million times until he does so without hesitation and then declares him successfully brainwashed.*

Claire: Castiel seemed to trust you... a lot.

Gabriel: Your boy-toy and I are rolling...

Lucifer: *Mocks how Dean and Cas call each other’s name*

"God, I don't know if you're listening or know, I might just be talking to myself here... Castiel, we've been close friends for the longest time now and we'd die for each other, but it seems that other's think there's more than that... To be honest I don't know what I feel for him, I was devastated when I thought he'd died. I was a wreck really, but is it any different from how I'd be if Sam died? Like really died? I mean Sam is my brother, but Cas chose to stay around, knowing I bring nothing but bad luck. Maybe I should just ask him..."


End file.
